


The Many Mysteries of Madeline Williams

by I_am_a_Ruin



Series: PruCan Collection [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Fluff, How Maddie defies expectations, I mean I guess underage drinking and smoking also, Idk I was in a very massive prucan mood, Julchen is lovesick, Madeline is a top, There's never enough of these two, also a wee bit of smut, okay a decentish amount of smut, pure fluff, there is a very minor plot if you squint hard enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7951360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_Ruin/pseuds/I_am_a_Ruin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julchen accounts for all the surprises Maddie has given her while dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Many Mysteries of Madeline Williams

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's kinda bad but I hope you'll all enjoy it anyway. Let me know if there's improvements I can make.  
> Enjoy the fluff :D

There was a lot that most did not know about the shy little Canadian girl that Julchen had come to love. Madeline Williams was known as shy and reserved. She had a bad stutter and was prone to shaking when put in attention. These features Julchen had found unbearably endearing when she had first met the chubbier, pigtailed young woman. 

“And this is my sister, Madeline. Maddie’s pretty shy though, but just as awesome as me.” Amelia had grinned, slinging an arm over her sister’s shoulders as she introduced her to Julchen back then.

Maddie had shyly smiled at Julchen, striking purple eyes barely glancing at her before focusing back on the ground. Julchen had smiled brightly.

“Well now I know why you waited so long to introduce me, Amy. She’s much cuter than you.” Julchen had smirked, winking at a scarlet-faced Madeline.

“ _ M-Merci _ .” Madeline stammered, eyes flicking back up to Julchen’s face with a small, embarrassed smile.

“Hey! We’re  _ identical _ .” Amy had pouted loudly over her sister. Julchen ignored her friend, her smirk turning to a genuine smile at Maddie’s response.

Maddie had stuttered and blushed her way with ease into Julchen’s heart from the start. When they had first met, Julchen had been struck by how adorable she was but it was not until speaking to her and becoming her friend that she really learned how important listening could be. Madeline had a lot more to say then Julchen would have ever guessed from her quiet nature and intense introvertedness. 

The Prussian could listen to Maddie talk for hours about pretty much anything. Most would assume all Maddie wanted to talk about was pancakes and hockey (and who wanted to listen to that?). And although Julchen knew from experience Maddie could rave about her favorite sport for hours on end, the woman also had passions that never ceased to amaze her. The girl loved nature and was always wanting to go for a walk or garden. Maddie was not very athletic, unless it came to hockey, but very much enjoyed working out. Julchen could lose Maddie for endless amounts of time to a treadmill and a good audiobook. And where Madeline’s twin was space smart, Maddie was earth smart. She could tell you just about anything regarding growing plants, edible fungi, air quality, you name it. And the most surprising, was Maddie’s stomach for gore. Julchen had not learned about Maddie’s volunteer hours at the hospital until her first month dating her and had been shocked. The Canadian woman always struck her as innocent and childlike with her round face, big violet eyes magnified in size by her glasses, and her pigtails. However the medical horror stories Maddie had shared with her showed an entirely different side of her. The blonde had this energy about her whenever she spoke of it. Although it mildly grossed Julchen out, she loved hearing her stories and seeing her brighten up as she did. 

That was when Julchen had dared to take her to a horror movie. “You don’t have to be worried though, Birdie. The awesome me will protect you, promise. If you don’t like it, we can always go make-out in the bathroom.” Julchen had assured her as she bought the tickets, misinterpreting the way Maddie had slipped her hand into Julchen’s.

“Are you kidding? I  _ love  _ horror movies. The scarier the better. If it’s cheesy though, we can always leave. Unless of course, you’re scared, eh?” Maddie had smiled softly, glancing at her from the side. Julchen recognized the playful look and pushed her gently. 

“As if.” 

It wasn’t until later she understood Maddie’s adoration for the horror genre. Amy, despite her heroic claims, was easily frightened and couldn’t stand the sight of blood. It was yet another demonstration of how different twins could be.

That was the beauty of dating someone so soft-spoken and shy, there was always something new to learn and to come to love so intensely. 

Not every surprise was good though. There had been the year when she caught Maddie smoking pot in the girl’s bathroom. Maddie was much more rebellious than Julchen could ever have imagined. She just hid it quite well. She wore her favorite (hardcore, even for Julchen and that was saying something) rock band t-shirts under her red hoodie and dyed a strip of hair red that could only be seen had she ever styled her hair in a ponytail instead of her usual pigtails. The pot was just scratching the surface. Maddie was certainly not a lightweight when it came to drinking. Although Julchen liked how much more bold and flirty Maddie got under the influence, the underage drinking scared her. It had required a chat with Maddie’s mothers who had stepped in quickly. Maddie had been upset, but wasn’t harshly punished. She received a good warning of the effects drugs and alcohol could have on teens and had curbed that rebellious part. Julchen had been forgiven for snitching.

Her favorite surprise, though, was learning how much more dominant Madeline Williams was then anyone could ever have prepared her for. Where Julchen was very comfortable with being a slow, gentle lover, Maddie was energetic and wanted it fast and hot. 

Their first time Maddie had been scared and it was awkward but sweet and slow, Julchen never wanting to move too fast for her. The second time was much better, both more comfortable with what they were doing and Maddie grew in confidence. (Especially when it came to Maddie’s confidence with her own body. Before, she had been shy and worried she was too pudgy and that it would turn Julchen off. She learned very quickly that Julchen thought she was the most gorgeous woman she had ever had the pleasure of being with, curves certainly included.)

However, these first two experiences with Maddie as a lover did not give Julchen any sign of what was in store for round three. 

They were sophomores in college then, and studied often together, much to Julchen’s distaste. She hated reading, much more interested in theatre arts and going to museums to learn about history that way, then her very unawesome required courses. 

Julchen was very outspoken about her boredom when studying and finally, that day, Maddie shut her book and stared at her. Julchen pouted, not yet familiar with the look she was being given. “I’m so bored, Birdie. Let’s do something  _ fun _ ! Who cares about all this stuff anyway?”

Maddie had tilted her head, setting her textbook on her nightstand and stood up. Julchen grinned, thinking they were going to go for some food or something and tossed her book carelessly on the floor. Madeline had other ideas. 

The Canadian woman crawled into Julchen’s lap, not caring that the office chair was not really meant for a heavy snogging. She looped her legs through space under the arms so she was properly straddling Julchen and kisses her hard. Julchen was taken aback by this. Maddie often waited for Julchen to initiate things, usually because she was so uncertain of what exactly was expected in certain situations when it came to dating. After two years however, she had much more confidence and did not hold back then or ever again. Julchen, despite her surprise, was all too happy with this situation. She was not about to argue with having a beautiful lady kissing her breathless and pressing against her. When Julchen responded well to the kiss, Maddie had pulled away to give Julchen a massive grin that made her dizzy. Julchen returned with a dopey smile and Maddie attacked her mouth, ravished with her tongue before moving on to leave hickeys along the Prussian’s neck while her hands explored. 

Julchen moaned and tangled her fingers in Madeline’s soft curls. Maddie slipped a hand under the woman’s shirt and fumbled for a moment with Julchen’s bra before successfully unclasping it. 

Julchen pulled her own shirt off in order to make Maddie’s process easier. Maddie’s eyes darkened with lust but she shook her head, pulling away again. “Is this okay? Because I can st-”

“ _ Meine Leibe _ , if I wasn’t loving this I promise you’d know. Please keep going.” Julchen reassured, taking Maddie’s hand and kissing her fingers.

Maddie giggled and bent down to nip at Julchen’s collarbone and let her hands grope Julchen’s boobs. Julchen sighed in content, her hands running lightly up and down her girlfriend’s spine. Maddie did not spend much time playing with Julchen’s breasts before she got impatient and a hand started tugging on Julchen’s jeans. 

“Hey, slow down, Birdie. We’ve got plenty of time. Let’s take this to your bed, okay?” Julchen said, barely managing to get the words out with Maddie’s other hand causing shots of pleasure to run through her body. 

Maddie scowled but allowed Julchen to lift them up and carry them both to Maddie’s bed. That was harder than it sounded, what with Maddie sucking on her left nipple and her right breast being pleased with Maddie’s hand. Maddie’s other, free hand gripped Julchen’s shoulder tightly to reassure herself she wouldn’t be dropped.

Although Julchen was on top when she set Maddie down, the Canadian quickly changed that. While she had her distracted, she easily flipped their positions so she was in control. Julchen had no protests about that, very content with this suddenly dominant side of the adorable woman she loved. She was eager to see what would happen.

She was not disappointed. Julchen rarely topped after that day, all too happy to let Madeline take the lead.

It was not just awesome sex that made Julchen love Madeline Williams though. It definitely didn’t hurt, but Julchen would have made the same decision whether or not she ever discovered that side of her precious lady. It was all of the woman. Every aspect that made her the adorable, sweet, amazing person Julchen knew… it all attributed to her love.

The final surprise had not been much of a surprise. She had known it was coming. Four years with Maddie had given her the ability to read the woman easily. Maddie was nervous and stuttery all through that dinner, constantly talking about champagne and reminiscing their first days together. 

Maddie was a far-cry from a champagne enthusiast (she’d drink beer over that any day) and was not overly sappy. On top of that, Maddie rarely stuttered around Julchen anymore, so finally Julchen was prepared for what was about to occur. That did not make it any less special.

When the wine glasses were broken out and champagne poured, Julchen was ready when she saw the glittering jewel at the bottom of her glass. Red eyes met the gaze of teary violet ones.

“J-Julchen,  _ je t’aime _ . I-I love you s-so mu-much and…  _ mon Dieu _ , I’m so glad I have you. You’re…. I-I... “ Maddie was crying then and Julchen would be lying if she said she wasn’t as well. She intertwined her fingers with Madeline’s to urge her on. “I want… I want to be with you forever. Would you m-marry me, Ju-Julchen B-Beilschmidt?” 

A sob of pure joy shook Julchen as she tackled the woman she loved more than anything else in a tight embrace. “ _ Ja _ .  _ Oui _ . Yes, yes, yes.  _ Ich leibe dich, Schatz _ .”

And even though Julchen had not been surprised by this, many relatives were shocked to learn that Julchen was not the one to pop the question. Julchen, however, had known her darling, rebellious, daring little Canadian would be the one to ask. Madeline loved to shock and never met the expectations of others. And Julchen would always adore this about her. 

**Author's Note:**

> French:  
> Merci- thank you  
> je t'aime- I love you  
> mon Dieu- my God
> 
> German:  
> meine leibe- my love  
> Ja- yes  
> Ich leibe dich, Schatz- I love you, treasure.


End file.
